


I'll Try For One More Night

by ughwhyuniverse



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e09 Stand Tall, Gen, One Shot, fr tho why was luke flashing in and out?????, im confused...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughwhyuniverse/pseuds/ughwhyuniverse
Summary: Why was it so hard for Luke to poof out of Caleb's ghost club?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	I'll Try For One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Stand Tall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l2sIoQl1iw), a bop of a song

Would it really be so bad?

Luke didn’t know what to do. Caleb’s offer was looking better and better after every agonizing shock sent through his body. He was torn. He always loved the feeling of performing in front of a crowd (and not constantly feeling 'like he was dying all over again'), but was it worth it to have Caleb own his soul forever? He could keep seeing his parents if he accepted, keep seeing Julie even though he wouldn’t be able to play with her again. Luke knew it felt wrong, but once he got on stage it felt all too easy to just, let things be.

Alex poofed out. He should follow, be there for Julie. Another shock. Reggie was gone now too. He knew he should go. Like Reggie said, they were a family. Did he really want to go? Why couldn’t he just stay? At least he knew what he was getting with Caleb. No, how could he think that? He couldn’t do that to his band mates, they all had to play the Orpheum _together_. 

He tried to poof out. “And it's one, two, three, fou-” That was Julie. He knew what came next. _That I’ll try for one more night-_

Luke tried again. “-ight a f-”

And again. “In my-”

His doubt was letting Caleb hold him back, tie him to the club. He made peace with the idea of crossing over and-

“I’M GOING OUTTA MY MIND. Whatever happens even if I'm the last standing, Imma stand tall.” _Huh, it really is one, two, three, four tries._

Instantly he knew he made the right choice when he saw Julie rush toward him on stage. How could there have been any other option? No matter what happened next, playing one last song for a crowd alongside his best friends was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
